Requiem en Clave de Blues
by Yuko Hoon
Summary: Mientras Spike se encuentra con su destino, Jet y Faye esperan recibir noticias de lo que está pasando en la superficie de Marte. Supuesto Spike x Faye, no me matéis por ello.


****

REQUIEM EN CLAVE DE BLUES.

By Yuko Hoon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cowboy Beebop y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Sunrise, y yo solo los he cogido prestados por un momento. Este fic está situado tras el final de la serie, así que mi recomendación es que, si no os la habeis visto, no os lo leais. Hace mucho que ignoro las amenazas de muerte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esta historia comienza con un hombre que fue a encontrarse con su destino. Había intentado esquivarlo cientos de veces, y había retrasado el encuentro tanto como había podido. Había viajado a muchos planetas, y había visto muchas cosas, pero siempre había intentado alejarse del destino que se le imponía. Pero finalmente comprendió que no podría escapar. Porque tarde o temprano el destino lo alcanza a uno.

Así que, tras mucho huir, decidió hacer frente a su hado, con la cabeza bien alta y dispuesto a aceptar lo que le ocurriera. Tras él dejó su vida y sus escasas esperanzas... Y a dos personas que esperaban a pesar de que sabían que, posiblemente, no volverían a verle.

**********

En orbita sobre Marte, la Beebop esperaba contra toda esperanza.

A pesar de que Jet, muy en el fondo, sabía que no volvería a ver vivo a Spike, se resistía a dejarlo todo atrás. Una muy pequeña parte de él se resistía a la idea de que su socio estuviera muerto. ¿No se había salvado cientos de veces de la muerte? ¿No contaba con una suerte que parecía venida del mismísimo infierno? Pero aunque todavía ardía una chispa de esperanza en su corazón, el resto de su ser tenía la fatal certeza de que, allá abajo, en la superficie del planeta rojo, el cuerpo del que quizá había sido el único amigo que había tenido en todos aquellos años yacería sin vida sobre el suelo.

Se dio cuenta de que había estado abrillantando el mismo rincón de la nave desde hacía media hora, y se detuvo.

Suspiró. Su mente racional, que solía llevar la voz cantante en todas sus decisiones, le estaba diciendo que debía de coger las de Villadiego y no volver a Marte en una temporada. Pero no podía. Se dijo que tenía que esperar alguna noticia. Si Spike sobrevivía y él se largaba, el cazarecompensas no iba a estar precisamente alegre, por muy pasota que fuese.

"¿Pero, realmente crees que va a volver?" inquirió una vocecilla traidora en su mente.

Jet intentó apagarla como quien intenta frenar un fuego pequeño de convertirse en un incendio a toda escala. Cuando comprendió que no iba a tener mucho éxito, se dirigió a la puerta que daba al pasillo. Lo más relajante que conocía era, se dijo, cuidar a sus bonsais, y si con eso no conseguía tranquilizarse, nada lo lograría.

Y allí se la encontró.

Realmente no había prestado demasiada atención a Faye Valentine desde que la mujer disparara todo el cargador de su revolver contra el techo en el intento, futil por otra parte, de detener a Spike. Ahora, el revolver estaba en mitad del pasillo; su dueña estaba apoyada contra la pared, sentada, con los brazos rodeando sus piernas y la cara oculta en las rodillas. Un ligero temblor de hombros era el único indicativo de que Faye estaba llorando.

-¡Vaya! Pensaba que te ya te habrías largado- le espetó Jet, con un tono de voz algo cortante.

-Déjame en paz...

El hombre ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, como para intentar ver algún rasgo del rostro de Faye. Pero ella ni se movió, ni pronunció palabra. El silencio se alargó durante unos instantes, mientras ambos permanecían en la misma posición. Finalmente, Jet, en un movimiento que le sorprendió enormemente, se sentó al lado de la temblorosa figura de la mujer.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?- interrogó el hombretón. Era lo único que se le había ocurrido decir.

Hubo una pausa antes de que la voz llorosa de Faye pronunciara una respuesta.

-Ya no me queda nada... Nada... ¿Qué puedo hacer, eh?

De haber sido otra persona, y no Jet, el que hubiera escuchado la voz de Faye, monotona y casi falta de expresión, hubiera, como mínimo, creido que el fin del mundo se estaba acercando. Pero Jet era una persona pragmática, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue mantener el silencio durante un tiempo más.

-Supongo que yo seguiré como cazarrecompensas. La matanza de la otra vez ha hecho que la competencia caiga en picado- comentó el hombre. No se le ocurría otra cosa más que intentar hablar con aquella mujer. No sabía siquiera por qué lo estaba haciendo. En general, Faye se había comportado como una estúpida egoista, intentando por todos los medios quedarse sola con la recompensa, largandose cuando le venía en gana y en general haciendoles la puñeta a él y Spike-. Me vendría bien un socio.

"¿¿De dónde ha salido eso, si se puede saber??" preguntó, horrorizada, la vocecita interior de Jet.

De nuevo, decidió mandar a aquella facción traidora de su consciente a freir esparragos. No estaba para andar discutiendo con él mismo. Él había perdido a su socio, tal vez amigo, y ella había perdido algo más importante.

Había perdido las esperanzas.

Faye torció la cabeza, y un ojo enrojecido y una mejilla marcada por el camino que habían seguido las lágrimas asomaron por encima de un aparentemente delicado brazo.

-Vete a la mierda.

Jet se encogió de hombros, sin darle la menor importancia, y se levantó, sacudiéndose el pantalón.

-Cómo tú quieras, solo te estaba haciendo una oferta- se alejó por el pasillo-. De todas formas vas a hacer lo que te dé la gana...

La cara de Faye volvió a ocultarse entre sus rodillas.

**********

Jet había encendido la pantalla, y había sintonizado algún canal de noticias. Faye, desde su posición en el pasillo, no podía ver nada, pero sí podía escuchar la voz de la presentadora, hablando con un tono perfectamente calmado y normal.

-... Según la policía, estos hechos están relacionados con las últimas vendettas que se han efectuado por todo Marte. Según en Inspector General, estos altercados están relacionados con la destrucción casi completa del edificio...

Faye quiso hacerse pequeña, pequeña e insignificante. Esperaba que, de ese modo, todas las desgracias se alejaran, porque parecía que algún ente superior, si es que eso existía, estaba empeñado en harcerle todas las perrerías posibles.

Ya no le quedaban lágrimas para llorar. Solo un dolor silencioso que parecía mordisquear su corazón como si fuera una manzana recien cosechada, roja y jugosa.

No hacía mucho que había recuperado su memoria. Todos los recuerdos perdidos por la larga hibernación. La casa, su colegio, sus amigas... El accidente. Pero cuando había subido la colina en busca de su pasado, solo había encontrado una casa en ruinas, nada más. De aquello que había sido su vida anterior no quedaba nada... Solo paredes de ladrillos que no alzaban más allá de su rodilla. Todas sus esperanzas de volver a la vida que había tenido antes se desvanecieron como humo en la brisa de verano. Y por tanto, había vuelto a la Beebop...

Para encontrarse con el panorama de que, al parecer, allí también iba a perder lo que más apreciaba de su vida presente.

"¡Mierda! Debería haberle disparado a la pierna."

Pero nada de lo que se pudiera decir ayudaba en lo más mínimo. No había hecho nada más que disparar al techo y, después, llorar. No tenía esperanzas. Y sin esperanzas no tenía nada. La esperanza había sido lo único que le quedaba para seguir adelante, y, al igual que su vida pasada, se desvaneció.

Ahora solo le quedaba una cinta con la niña que había sido ella tiempo atrás dejándole un mensaje de ánimo que resonaba como palabras vacias en sus oidos.

En aquellos momentos deseaba morirse.

La voz que venía de la habitación al otro lado de la puerta fue silenciada de repente, al apagarse la pantalla, y Jet salió unos instantes después. No hacía falta que dijera nada. Antes incluso de que Jet hubiera sintonizado las noticias, ella ya sabía que Spike no iba a volver. Tal vez fuera porque su sino era perder lo que más quería sin poder siquiera decir una palabra de despedida.

Un "lo siento", o un "te quiero" tal vez.

Incluso un simple "adios".

"Ya no me queda nada..."

-Nos vamos- anunció Jet, en su habitual modo de ser, directo y sencillo-. ¿Te llevo a algún sitio?

Faye intentó decir algo, y solo le salió un murmullo.

-Lejos... Lejos de este lugar de muerte.

**********

Esta historia comienza con un hombre que fue a encontrarse con su destino. Había intentado escapar cientos de veces de él, pero finalmente tuvo que quedarse y dar la cara. Porque el destino de todo hombre y de toda mujer es la muerte, y a la muerte no se le puede dar la espalda.

No se puede huir de la muerte.

No se puede huir del destino de la humanidad.

Y al final, solo queda un requiem silencioso en clave de blues, en recuerdo a aquellos que nos dejaron atrás.

**__**

HASTA NUNCA, COWBOY DEL ESPACIO.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sé que esta historia es muy corta en comparación con lo que suelo escribir, pero tampoco es que esperara otra cosa. Podría decirse que es un pequeño fragmento de los sentimientos de Jet y Faye al final de Cowboy Bebop. Me he deprimido bastante escribiendo los pensamientos de Faye, pero supongo que eso ayudará a reflejar su estado de ánimo.

Sinceramente, odio ponerme metafísica. Espero que el próximo fic no requiera tanta filosofía, o con el ritmo que llevo, me moriré del asco. Rezo para que el señor Ky Kiske me quite las depresiones, aunque dudo que, con el nivel que tengo en juegos de lucha, logre mucho a parte de cabrearme con la máquina. Nos leemos.


End file.
